Time and Memories
by BlackCat12
Summary: Hwoarang and Jin's peaceful afternoon is interrupted when something awful happens to Baek, and now he's in the hospital.


**BlackCat12 Here! Here is a storyline that crept into my mind a few weeks ago. I have no idea on where it's going or why soooo …****.**** It might take me a while on this one. It is JinXHwoarang in Romance, but also HwoarangXBaek in a Hurt/Comfort way. Anyways! Read and Review if you like.**

**Summary: Hwoarang and Jin's peaceful afternoon is interrupted when something awful happens to Baek and now he's in the hospital.**

**Rated T: Gay Romance throughout with Hwoarang and Jin. Don't like Don't read.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Tekken. But that doesn't stop me from writing! ;)**

**Time and Memories**

Jin and Hwoarang sat on couch snuggling each other. Jin was running his fingers through Hwoarang's hair making the Korean doze off. "Sleepy already?" Jin asked. "No...Just really comfortable..." Hwoarang replied, snuggling closer to Jin. "I love this quiet time together." Jin chuckled and kissed Hwoarang. "Me too." The Korean smiled in happy content. "So Nina and Steve invited us to go eat with them tonight. Want to go?" Jin asked, nudging Hwoarang with his elbow. Before Hwoarang could answer, his cell phone rang. He jumped up and looked at the blinking screen. "It's Wulong...why the hell is he calling?" He flipped the phone open. "_Hwoarang! Get your ass over to the hospital! It's Baek...and he's beat up pretty badly." _"What? What happened?" Hwoarang shrieked into the phone. _"I don't know. I'm guessing he got jumped. I'm driving him to the hospital right now. Meet me there ASAP!" *click* _"I gotta go!" Hwoarang slammed his phone shut and grabbed his motorcycle keys. "Whoa...hey babe...what happened?" Jin asked before Hwoarang could leave. "Sensei is hurt..." Hwoarang replied, his voice cracking. Jin jumped up and ran out the door with Hwoarang. They reeved up the motorcycle and sped towards the hospital.

Hwoarang busted through the white double doors, Jin on his heels. "Sensei! Where's Sensei?" He grabbed the nearest nurse by her shirt. "WHERE IS HE?" She quickly pointed to a room with a group of nurses and doctors working around a bloody body. Hwoarang sprinted towards it. He was suddenly blocked by Lei. "Hwoarang you can't go in there!" The red head fought against the cop. "LIKE HELL I CAN!" Jin grabbed Hwoarang and slammed him against the wall. "Hwoarang! Stop it! Calm Down!" The Korean's knees buckled and he collapsed into Jin's arms, sobbing violently. Jin held him close and gently rocked him. "C'mon...Let's get him to the cafeteria." Lei suggested. Jin picked up Hwoarang bridal style and followed Lei down the hall.

"Was making my rounds around town when I saw him in an ally." Lei explained to Hwoarang. "I didn't think twice about it...just drove towards him and picked him up. He was already unconscious from blood loss. Was really hard to tell what happened..." "SSH!...just...stop please..." Hwoarang stopped the cop in mid-sentence. "God I have a headache..." He leaned against Jin's chest. Jin handed him his cup of coffee. It had been an hour and 30 minutes of waiting in the cafeteria, and Hwoarang was about to kill the next nurse that walked by without information. "How could this happen? Sensei just doesn't get his ass kicked like that. Something's not right here..." Hwoarang pressed his fist against the wall. "I'm sure Baek will have some information." Lei assured Hwoarang.

Another 30 minutes passed until another nurse came by. She hesitated as she saw the stressed out trio, especially Hwoarang, for it was her that he had grabbed in his emotional fit. "Um…" she started. "Excuse me." All eyes were on her instantly. Hwoarang was by her side in seconds. "How is he? Can we see him?" The nurse checked her clipboard and nodded quickly. "Yes you may. Down the hall in Room 115." She pointed down the hall. Hwoarang quickly thanked her and sprinted down the hall, avoiding the medical equipment and other people in the hall. Jin followed him at a slow walk. "Sorry for earlier…" Lei apologized. "He lacks in politeness sometimes." "Oh…It's okay." The nurse smiled. "So what did the doctors say?" Lei asked, leaning against the wall. "Um…well he has suffered a concussion and he has several stab wounds." "A concussion?" "Yes, but he should be on the road to a healthy recovery." "That's good news." Lei sighed. Suddenly, a tray of food and a table were thrown out of Baek's room. Hwoarang's yelling echoing down the hall. Lei and the nurse quickly ran to the room. Jin was holding Hwoarang down and away from Baek. "Sensei! It's me! Hwoarang! How could you forget me!" Baek stared at Hwoarang blankly. "I'm sorry sir, but I have no idea who you are."

**Okay there you go! I hope it doesn't sound too weird or anything. You know what to do if you really liked it that much! **


End file.
